


Lemurs, Monkeys, Kangaroos (And Some Penguins Too)

by deviouskirin



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-11
Updated: 2013-06-11
Packaged: 2017-12-14 16:18:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/838880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deviouskirin/pseuds/deviouskirin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jonathan takes Patrick to the zoo. Seriously, that's it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lemurs, Monkeys, Kangaroos (And Some Penguins Too)

Jon doesn't even know why he's here. Okay, he _knows_ , because Patrick had bugged him all week about wanting to go see lemurs or something, and he'd eventually caved, and here they were. Dragging themselves through the crowds at Lincoln Park, trying (and mostly failing) not to be recognized. But that doesn't explain why Jon had caved, when he doesn't even really like zoos much (if he wanted to look at animals he couldn't touch, they are books and magazines that would work just as well). 

Patrick's having the time of his life though, flitting between exhibits and pressing his nose up against the dirty glass in an attempt to get a better look. He's been trying to read all the informational plaques, but usually gets distracted somewhere around the middle and wanders off to take a picture of monkeys throwing poo, or kangaroos humping (which, he claims, ALWAYS happens when he goes to the zoo). Jon thinks Pat looks happy, which is a vast improvement of his I'm-in-a-slump sulking of the past few weeks. 

They're at the penguin exhibit, which Jon finds stupid (why are they stuck in an enclosure with fake ice and air conditioning when there's plenty of real snow just _sitting_ there, not even ten feet away?)and Patrick's talking with a group of kids, signing autographs and taking pictures. He even lets one little girl climb up on his shoulders to get a better look, and Jon finds himself grinning like a loon. The kids and their wranglers eventually leave, and they're suddenly alone. Patrick is still enthralled by the birds, watching as they slip and slide around, when Jon joins him at the glass.

"I think these guys would play better hockey than the team named after them, don't you?" Patrick teases, turning to Jon with a wide smile and bright eyes.

Jon doesn't plan on it, but he finds himself unable to resist the draw of Patrick's smile, leaning in to press a soft kiss on his upturned lips. It's simple, nothing more than a bit of pressure, but it's somehow the greatest thing he's ever done, because Patrick laughs and pulls him closer, nipping at Jon's lip.

He still doesn't like zoos, but if each visit ended exactly like this, Jon would be willing to bring Patrick every. single. day.


End file.
